Irrevocable
by Nnoitra-Szayel
Summary: "But tonight... you shall lose your status as untouched... and unclaimed... because the taking is irrevocable." an AizenHitsu rape fic for NorthernShinigami!


_A/N: here's an Aizen/Hitsu rape fic for __**NorthernShinigami**__! :D enjoy! _

Irrevocable 

"Welcome to Las Noches, Toushirou…" Aizen said in his smooth, blasé voice as he walked into the guest room the tenth division captain had been placed in for the duration of his 'visit'.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" He spat vehemently, glaring daggers at the former Shinigami.

"My, my, Toushirou…" he said, just smirking at the small outburst. "Feisty now, are we?"

The snow haired captain scowled. "What I am is none of your concern!"

"Oh really? You are my guest… it is necessary for me to be attuned to your comfort…"

"Guest? That's the biggest joke I've ever heard! I'm not here because I want to be, and my spiritual pressure is sealed away! If that is how you see to all of your _guests_ then you are sicker than I could've ever imagined!"

Aizen just looked more bemused. "I do not treat all guests as I am treating you. Toushirou… you are a very special visitor here in Las Noches. After all, it certainly isn't everyday that someone of your caliber is here, standing in my presence and still alive. You can rest assured that you will be well taken care of here."

"Well taken care of? How insane are you? I plan on escaping this disgusting establishment as soon as the opportunity presents itself! You sicken me! And after what you did to Momo and me, you should consider yourself lucky that you have me with my spirit energy sealed away, because you would be dead!"

The defector allowed himself a small laugh. "I see you've neglected to mention the rest of Soul Society… any reason why?"

Toushirou's face turned a delicate shade of red. "That's none of your concern either! Momo is one of my oldest friends, and for you to speak that way is just an insult to our-"

"Relationhip?" Sousuke supplied, smugness sparkling in his eyes as the tenth division captain fumed.

"I'll kill you Sousuke Aizen. I sweat I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do."

"Maybe it will be… but I sincerely doubt that you'll want to do that after tonight…"

Captain Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean after tonight?"

Aizen allowed his eyes to roam over the small form of the captain in front of him, seeing if the other would catch the not-so-subtle hint. "I think you know exactly what I mean, Toushirou…"

Said man (who was only dressed in a thin white yukata) blushed furiously. "I won't allow that!"

Aizen only looked more bemused. "Who said I was going to respect your wishes?" Toushirou fidgeted uncomfortably at the defectors now too-close-for-comfort proximity.

"You won't get away with this!" the captain said, although truth be told he didn't like the way the situation he was in looked at the moment. Aizen's hand slipped behind his head and Toushirou went to pull back, but resistance was futile as Sousuke just wrapped an arm around his waist as well, pulled him in a bit closer and gave him quite the forceful kiss. And then, just when the poor captain thought he was going to pull away, so he opened his mouth to voice his protest, a probing tongue entered and began to run itself along his own. Naturally, the young captain was disgusted and did the only sensible thing-bit down hard on the intruding appendage.

Aizen's withdrew with a hiss and slapped him hard across the face. "I will not tolerate such behavior Toushirou! If I need to sedate you for this I will!"

"Why don't you just kill me? I'm sure death would be much nicer than sitting here with you." He shot back just as quickly.

"We are not going to be _sitting _and I have no intentions of killing you. It would be too enjoyable for you. Besides… I already have plans for you…"

"And I already told _you_ that I wasn't going to be a part of those plans!"

"I find that hard to believe coming from someone who can't do a thing about their current state of captivity!"

A vein pulsed in Toushirou's forehead. "I. Am. Not. Doing. Anything. For. You."

Aizen sneered. "Oh, but you're not doing anything _for _me…" he said, grabbing him by the wrist and dragged him to the bed.

"I won't do it! You can't take me!" he said, defiance clear in his voice and face, but Hitsugaya's eyes had widened a bit from fear.

The smaller man was pushed roughly onto the bed. "There's nothing you can do to stop it…" as if to further prove his point, kidou ropes snaked out from the palms of his hands and traveled up the young Shinigami captain's arms; effectively securing him to the headboard.

"You bastard! I swear, when I get back to the Seireitei…!"

There was a soft laugh. "You speak as if you're actually going to return…" Aizen whispered, discarding his shihakushou as he climbed on top of the younger man.

"Get off of me!" Toushirou yelled, writhing against the ropes that held him as well as his captor, who was getting steadily more aroused by the minute.

"I don't think I will… you see, Toushirou, there are certain things that every man needs… food, water, shelter… and then there are things that every man wants, only they think they need them… money, sex, power… I have all of these things, except one. And you are here to give me what I am missing." And with that, Sousuke pressed his lips to the tenth division taichou's, being careful to avoid teeth this time. Hitsugaya made a move to kick him, but found that even this action had been foreseen as a deft hand reached down and stopped it.

"I told you, there is nothing you can do to stop this…" Aizen ground his hips into Toushirou's, the action being rewarded with a sharp gasp from the captive… he hadn't expected the defector to be so… excited…

"Have you ever had someone inside of you, Toushirou? Have you ever been inside anyone?" the young man remained silent, but there must've been something in his gaze that gave Aizen the answer he wanted. "Of course not… you're no where near old tall enough to have had the pleasure of being with a woman, and no man before me has ever desired you… but tonight… you shall lose your status as untouched… and unclaimed… because the taking is irrevocable."

"Y-you can't do this…" it was whispered, and the voice was far less confident than it had been earlier.

"But I can… and I shall…" Aizen slid the yukata opened as he began kissing his way down Toushirou's neck, nipping occasionally as he fingered the young Shinigami's nipple.

Hitsugaya screwed his eyes shut and bit down hard on his tongue to keep from making any noise as the surprisingly skillful tongue that had been quite cruel and sarcastic to those he came in contact with these day moved on to trace the his collar bones and dip into the hollow at the base of his throat. His hand slowly traveled lower and undid the sash keeping his yukata secured and it was all he could do not to cry out as a warm hand with long, deft fingers started to stroke him.

Down the shaft, over the head, and then fingering the slit - "D-damn you… A-aizen…" he said, shuddering with revulsion as his body gave itself over to the ministrations taking place.

The defector smirked, knowing that his kind act was certainly going to end soon, as he reached down to untie the dark sash that was keeping his hakama secured. Aizen almost groaned as the offending cloth fell away, surrendering his hard, damp member to the air.

Hitsugaya froze as his captor regarded him with half-lidded eyes. There was something inexplicably wrong about this, and he just couldn't figure out what it was… that is, until Sousuke leaned forward, settling nicely between the young man's spread legs at the perfect vantage point to enter him whenever he so pleased. He really wasn't into this kind of thing…

"You're going to get this, nice and hard…" Sousuke murmured into his ear as he forced his way in with a few shallow thrusts. Tears sprang to Toushirou's eyes and the defector gave the tenth division's captain no time to adjust before he mercilessly thrust in and out, harder, and faster, searching for his prostate so as to make his body betray him even more.

Something tore, and it became easier to move in and out as blood lathered Aizen's engorged member. Reaching down with one hand, he began stroking Toushirou again, letting out a few breathy moans all the while. Sousuke knew for sure that he had brushed that particular bundle of nerves when Toushirou's well built defenses crumbled and he actually moaned as well, seeing stars.

A few more times hitting that spot over and over again (as well as fondling the captain's sac), Toushirou climaxed with a soft mutter of the word _shit_. Aizen closed his eyes and gave a moan of his own as the already wonderfully tight passage constricted around him and he released his essence deep inside Hitsugaya, giving a few more thrusts to ride out his orgasm.

They spent a few moments staring into each other's eyes; Toushirou's widened in horrification and Aizen's dull and glazed, completely sated. Finally Aizen removed himself, got up, and began redressing himself.

"Until next time, Toushirou…" he whispered as the door shut and the kidou ropes disappeared, leaving the tenth division's captain cold and broken alone in the room, never to escape…

_A/N: okay! So, there you have it! I dunno if it turned out alright… I rewrote the end several times and still don't really like it… oh well… however, I did leave it open in the sense that you all and your pervy imaginations (not that mine aren't pervy either…) can either think that this kind of thing keeps going on, or for the hopeful and optimistic few, that he escapes! XD_

_Review please? _


End file.
